My Pokemon Journey
by ZPFantasy
Summary: In the Arcada Region (created by me) Pokemon coordinator Zoe, Pokemon trainers Mia and Lucas and farm boy Travis become close friends, train Pokemon, compete in gym battles and contests and overall have an awesome Pokemon journey.
Today Zoe starts her pokemon journey. She is 13 years old as she did not start at 10 years old like most people. She had to wait until she graduated her pokemon school before she could set off. Now Zoe knows almost everything about pokemon but has never experienced being a trainer and having a real bond with a pokemon. So the day after her 13th birthday Zoe gets ready for her journey in the Arcada Region.

"What do you think clefairy?" Zoe asked the family pokemon as she straightened her pink hairclip in her long brown hair.

"Fairy" Clefairy chirped positively. Zoe smiled at the little pink pokemon. Clefairy was the only pokemon in the house as her mum had never been a trainer and her dad had left a long time ago.

"I'm going to miss you clefairy. But hey I'll come visit." Zoe hugged clefairy before heaving her large backpack onto her back.

"Fairy" Clefairy said understandingly as she followed Zoe down the stairs. Zoe went quietly as she didn't want to wake her mum. They had had an argument about Zoe going on her journey but eventually her mum had given her permission. Instead of saying goodbye and risking another argument she left a note.

Zoe straightened her jumper, petted clefairy one last time and headed off to Eeveedale City. Professor Signelo's lab was situated there and that was where Zoe would get her starter pokemon. Zoe rented a bike to take the bike path to the city.

She made it there around lunch time. Zoe stopped at a restaurant for lunch, but it was packed. There wasn't a spare table anywhere. However there was a girl sitting alone at a table. She had short blonde hair hidden by a backwards green and white baseball. Zoe approached with a smile,

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here, there's nowhere else to sit."

"No problem at all, I'm Mia." The girl introduced herself as Zoe took a seat.

"I'm Zoe, nice to meet you." The two girls smiled at each other and then both ordered their food. As the waitress went to collect their food, Mia turned to Zoe.

"So Zoe, what pokemon do you have?" Mia asked.

"Oh I haven't got any yet, I'm starting my journey today." Zoe explained.

"No way, me too. Hey, wait a minute; you look older than me, how come you're just starting your journey today."

"I've just been too busy with my pokemon school to start until now. Have you got your starter pokemon yet?" Zoe asked

"No, I'm going after I eat, hey let's go together."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

The two girls continued to chat as their meals arrived. After the lunch, the two set off through the busy Eveedale City streets to Professor Signelo's Lab. She was the most famous pokemon professor in the Arcada Region.

The girls knocked on the doors of the large lab but no answer came. Mia put a hand on the handle, the door was unlocked. They looked inside but there was no one insight.

"Professor Signelo?" Zoe called out. No answer.

"Maybe she's not here?" Mia suggested.

"Then why were the doors unlocked?" Zoe stepped inside, Mia following close behind.

"Professor Signelo?" The girls called again and they heard a roar from one of the corridors. The girls stared down the corridor and suddenly a venusaur came charging. Mia and Zoe screamed as they ducked out of the way.

"Venusaur, calm down." A woman's voice shouted and the Professor appeared, her green hair slightly messy. She approached the angry venusaur slowly and carefully placed her hand on its forehead. The venusaur began to calm as she rubbed his head and then plodded off happily.

"Are you girls okay?" The professor asked turning to the two.

"Yeah we're fine." Mia said repositioning her hat.

"I'm sorry about that, I was experimenting with sonar waves and I accidently riled up my venusaur. Now what can I help you two with?"

"We're here to start our pokemon journeys."

"Great, follow me." Professor Signelo headed up some stairs and the two followed.

The three came to a room filled with different starter pokemon. As the Arcada Region had no pokemon of their own, they allowed their trainers to choose any of the other starter pokemon from all the different regions. Professor Signelo used his fingers to whistle and the pokemon lined up. The starters from Kanto to Kalos.

"Go ahead and pick your pokemon."

Mia kneeled down thinking hard, "Oh so many good ones, which one to pick?" Mia wondered out loud.

Meanwhile Zoe had already made up her mind before arriving; she bent down in front of charmandar and smiled.

"Hi charmandar, I'd like you to be my partner." Zoe smiled at the fire type, charmandar thought for a second and then smiled.

"Char." it jumped onto Zoe happily accepting her as her trainer. Zoe stroked it's head as Professor Signelo tossed a pokeball to her. Zoe held the pokeball to charmander's nose and the fire pokemon

jumped inside the pokeball. Zoe placed it in her bag and stood up turning towards Mia who was going from pokemon to pokemon.

"Should I choose chimpchar, no, no, totodile, wait what about chespin."

Zoe sighed as she took a seat, this was going to take a while. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass filled the room and robotic arms came soaring into the lab grabbing at the starter pokemon.

"What's happening?" Zoe said grabbing a torchic and a snivy before they could be caught.

"I have no clue! Quickly get the Pokémon before those arms do?" Professor Signelo said grabbing a piplup and a cyndaquil from one of the robotic arms.

As Zoe grabbed a squirtle, she saw a robotic arm get dangerously close to Mia,

"Mia, look out!" She yelled as Mia turned around.

She had no time to move out of the way, she braced for impact but the arm was stopped by a vine whip. Mia turned to see a chikorita keeping the arm away from Mia. The blonde ran out of the way over to chikorita.

"Thank you chikorita, you saved me."

"Chi." The grass pokemon smiled and let go of the arm but another came flying towards it. Mia picked the small pokemon and dodged out the way. The arm crashed into the wall and got stuck. Meanwhile the professor and Zoe had managed to get all the starter pokemon out of the room; the robotic arms seem to notice and flew back out the room as a vehicle drove forward through the hole in the wall. It came to a halt and three people exited it.

"Who are you and why are you attacking the lab?" Professor Signelo yelled as the three people came closer.

Two girls a boy. The boy wore gloves and his blonde hair fell over one eye. One of the girls was tall with long black hair and startling red eyes. The other girl was shorter with purple hair in two pigtails. All three wore similar white and black clothes and on all three shirts was a bright red 'R'.

"We're Team Rocket. I am Ty!" The boy said.

"I'm Ruby. We're here to steal your pokemon." The tall girl said

"I'm Katie and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" The shorter girl said.

"Go Luxio!" The boy threw a pokeball into the air and luxio came out. "Lux." It growled.

"There's no way you're getting these Pokémon. Charmander let's go!" Zoe threw the pokeball high in the air and charmander came out ready for a battle.

"Char!"

"Charmander use ember!" Zoe commanded. The ember flew through the air and hit Luxio head on but as it being its first battle charmander's attacks were very weak and did barely any damage.

"Luxio, charge beam." Ty shouted and the attack came flying towards charmander.

"Chikorita now!" Mia yelled and chikorita jumped in front of charmander and used a powerful protect. The charm beam bounced off of the move and flew back towards Team Rocket. The four and their machine got heat by the charge beam and were sent flying off away from the lab and the city.

Mia and Zoe high fived as charmander and chikorita shook hands (feet? paws?)

Later that day, construction had already begun to repair the professor's laboratory and a report of the team rocket attack had been sent to Officer Jenny.

Professor Signelo passed Mia the pokeball and Mia held it out to chikorita.

"What do you say chikorita? Wanna be my partner on my pokemon journey?"

"Chikorita" The grass type said happily jumping into the pokeball.

"Thank you girls for your help back there." Professor Signelo said as the three walked to the entrance.

"It was no problem at all." Zoe said as she held charmander in her arms.

"Char Char"

"Hopefully Officer Jenny captures those crooks." Mia said as she and Zoe headed down the steps.

"Well good luck girls, have lots of fun on your journey."

"Bye professor Signelo." They girls waved as the professor headed inside.

"So where shall we be going first?" Mia asked

"we?" Zoe looked confused, "You want to travel with me?"

"Well duh, look at us back there, we're an awesome duo. Charmandar agrees, don't you?" Mia asked.

"Charmander" The fire Pokémon agreed happily.

"Well I guess we're going on our journeys together. Where do you want to go first?"

"How about Bellmarsh City, there's a gym there, it's also a great place to get rock and water type pokemon." Mia said showing Zoe it on the pokedex.

"Yeah, let's start there." The two began to head out of Eeveedale City into the forest to Bellmarsh City for Mia's first Gym Battle.


End file.
